megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamo/Dialogues
Set of in-game dialogues for Dynamo. Mega Man X5 Opening Cutscene (Eurasia Colony) ?? (Dynamo): Yes, it's ready... Piece of cake. ...The Colony is still alive... I can let it fall at any time... Please let me do it now. I'm getting bored. All I have to do is... go back to the Earth and scatter the Virus. Mysterious voice (Sigma): You're exactly what I expected... You're doing a good job... hee hee hee. ??: Nobody dares to fight against you, except those stupid Maverick Hunters. I'll do anything for you, anything... Mysterious voice: Good... I'm going to Earth to execute our plan. Stay where you are and await further instruction. ??: But I don't think you need to do it personally. Are they really a threat? Are X and Zero really so strong that you can't let someone else do it? Mysterious voice: Hee hee hee... Yes, in a manner of speaking... Zero... I'll show you what you really are and who your true enemy is... Hee hee hee. Bwah ha ha ha ha! ---- Dynamo announcing his intent (anonymous) Alia: Incoming message from... ...sources unknown. Signas: Who's this? I've never seen him... ??: Nice to meet you, Maverick Hunters. I have no hard feelings toward you, but this is my mission... Before long, I will attack the Hunter Base... Aw, are Mr. X and Mr. Zero there? Please play with me! I'm really bored... Don't worry! We'll fight like true sportsmen, hee hee hee. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Dynamo. See you soon... Signas: How dare he... at a time like this?! Should we even attempt to fight against one so arrogant? ---- Dynamo's First Attack Signas: Emergency! Dynamo is attacking the Hunter Base. Fight back immediately! When Playing as X Dynamo: Nice to meet you. You are X, aren't you, the famous persistent hunter. X: Who are you? And what do you want?! Dynamo: Well, to stretch a point, I want to disturb what you are doing. Oh, don't worry. I just want to disturb you. I don't intend to kill you... But you wish to fight to the death, don't you? X: No! We don't. Dynamo: Well, if you fight me and die, then I'm sorry. But I'll play less than my best. Now... Shall we let the battle begin? X... When Playing as Zero Dynamo: Nice to meet you. You are Zero, aren't you, the famous and persistent hunter. Zero: What's it to you? Dynamo: Well, to stretch a point, I want to disturb what you are doing. Oh, don't worry. I just want to disturb you. I don't intend to kill you... But you wish to fight to the death, don't you? Zero: ............... Dynamo: You think you're so cool, you don't care what I say... In that case, have it your way. I'll fight you... until you die. Dynamo's first defeat to either character Dynamo: Just as I thought... You are strong... You never let up. I'll retreat with this result... But I advise you to relax a little, or you'll die from all the stress. Well then. Adios, amigo! ---- Dyanamo's Second Attack Signas: Emergency! Dynamo has come back here to attack! What on earth does he want?! Well it doesn't matter, we have to fight him! When Playing as X Dynamo: Nice to see you again. Did you miss me? X: Stop pestering me, Dynamo! What do you want? Dynamo: I told you. I want to disturb you. That is my mission. It may not seem it, but this is my job. And since you guys are always so serious, I'm a little serious too, this time, okay? Ready to die? Dynamo's second defeat to X Dynamo: So... You ARE strong... I fought seriously this time... Anyway... I'd need nine lives if I stuck with you... So... I'll leave. No more games. You should think about your future, too or... you'll die someday... I'm getting out of here, because I don't want to die right now. Adios! X: Dynamo... When Playing as Zero Dynamo: Nice to see you again. Did you miss me? Zero: Stop pestering me, Dynamo! I won't allow you to escape this time! Dynamo: You can't retire me no matter how hard you try... I'll give you a little advice... You... Sigma... Everybody is always too hot when they fight. But not me. I am the coolest and wisest of all. If you can't understand, then I'll just have to show you. Come on and fight me! Dynamo's second defeat to Zero Dynamo: So... You ARE strong... I fought seriously this time... Anyway... I'd need nine lives if I stuck with you... So... I'll leave. No more games. You should think about your future, too or... you'll die someday... I'm getting out of here, because I don't want to die right now. Adios! Mega Man X6 Commander Yammark's Stage Playing as X X: Are you alive? Dynamo! Dynamo: You look well. You are so persistent. Before I was protected by Sigma, but now I will take control of my own life by making use of the Nightmare! X: Dynamo, don't waste my time. Leave here! Dynamo: So it's simple. Give up the Nightmare Soul and go back! Dynamo (Defeated): You are too strong. We'll meet again, X! Playing as Zero Zero: How persistent you are, Dynamo? Dynamo: You're also persistent... Now that Sigma finished, I must survive by myself... by making use of the Nightmare! Zero: The Nightmare is too dangerous! Stop it! Dynamo: Then give me the Nightmare Soul. OK? Dynamo (Defeated): You are too strong. See you later, Zero! Ground Scaravich's Stage Playing as X X: Dynamo! What are you doing here? Dynamo: I came here for the Nightmares. I'm attuned to the fashions of the time, you know... X: Stay away from the Nightmares! It's too dangerous! Dynamo: That's why they are worth checking! The Nightmare Souls are MINE! Dynamo (Defeated): Hmm... I'm not strong enough... Until next time, X! Playing as Zero Zero: Dynamo! What are you doing here? Dynamo: I came here for the Nightmares. I'm attuned to the fashions of the time, you know... Zero: The Nightmares are too dangerous to play around with! Dynamo: That's why they are worth checking! The Nightmare Souls are MINE! Dynamo (Defeated): I'm not strong enough... Later! Blaze Heatnix's Stage Playing as X X: Dynamo! You again! Dynamo: You look very busy all the time. I'm interested in the Nightmare and its investigation. X: It's dangerous! Stop it! Please do not get in my way! Dynamo: OK OK. You always get mad. But... I want many Souls... Even yours! Dynamo (Defeated): I can't beat you. Until next time! Playing as Zero Zero: Dynamo! You're pesky! Dynamo: You must be busy dying so many times. Zero: I won't die in such a trifle battle! Dynamo: You're always passionate. I want many Souls... Even yours! Dynamo (Defeated): I can't beat you. Until next time! Blizzard Wolfang's Stage Playing as X Dynamo: Have you solved the mystery of the Nightmare? X: Dynamo! This is not your business! Dynamo: The Nightmare Soul is nice DNA. I want to power-up with it. So I will take the Souls you collected! Dynamo (Defeated): Drat. You're too serious. Later, X! Playing as Zero Dynamo: Have you solved the mystery of the Nightmare? Zero: That's not your business! Leave! Dynamo: The Nightmare Soul is nice DNA. I want that power! So I will take the Souls you collected! Dynamo (Defeated): You're too serious. Later, Zero! Rainy Turtloid's Stage Playing as X Dynamo: How are you doing? X: Dynamo! Hurry and get out of here! You are good at running away, aren't you. Dynamo: Very clever, but I am here for the Nightmares. I've been gathering them, thinking that I might be able to enhance my powers... So, will you do me a favor? Give me all the DNA Souls you have gathered! Dynamo (Defeated): Oh, give me a break... Playing as Zero Dynamo: How are you doing? Zero: Save us time and run away now... Dynamo: Shut up! I may be a coward, but I'm here for the Nightmares. I've been gathering them, thinking that I might be able to enhance my powers... So, will you do me a favor? Give me all the DNA Souls you have gathered! Dynamo (Defeated): Oh, give me a break... Metal Shark Player's Stage Playing as X Dynamo: Long time no see! X: Dynamo! Why are you here!? Dynamo: Nightmare Souls. They're very good... I will get the Souls that you collected! Dynamo (Defeated): I still can't win! Bye, X! Playing as Zero Dynamo: Long time no see! Zero: Sorry but I will never go with you. Dynamo: Don't be cruel. By the way... Nightmare Souls... I want them all! I will get the Souls that you collected! Dynamo (Defeated): I just can't win. Bye, Zero! Shield Sheldon's Stage Playing as X X: Dynamo!? You are alive!? Dynamo: I'm sorry, if I made you worry. But you know what they say, "Discretion is the better part of valor." We now have the Nightmares and the impostor of Zero... X: Did you come here only to tease me? Just leave, now. Dynamo: Why don't we talk a little longer? Say... Let's see who has obtained more Nightmare Souls! Dynamo (Defeated): I'm not up to defeating you... Playing as Zero Zero: Dynamo!? You are alive, too!? Dynamo: I'm sorry, if I made you worry. But you know what they say, "Discretion is the better part of valor." We now have the Nightmares and your impostor... Zero: Shut up. Leave or fight. Dynamo: Don't be so angry. Say... Let's see who has obtained more Nightmare Souls! Dynamo (Defeated): I'm not up to defeating you... Infinity Mijinion's Stage Playing as X Dynamo: Hard work and no play makes X go crazy! Hee hee hee! X: Dynamo! It's you, again. Dynamo: It takes hours for me to get here. I won't go back empty-handed. I've been gathering Nightmare Souls at the risk of my life. I've been dying to become stronger... Do you want to challenge me? Dynamo (Defeated): You are way too strong... Playing as Zero Dynamo: You are very impressive... Zero: Again... Dynamo: You know, it takes hours for me to come this far. I've been gathering Nightmare Souls at the risk of my life. I've been dying to become stronger... Do you want to challenge me? Dynamo (Defeated): You are way too strong... Category:Dialogues